Arbusto de Rosas
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: -Yo nunca te he visto como un arbusto…-toma una de sus manos que descansan en su regazo y deposita cuidadosamente en ella la flor- sino como la más hermosa de las rosas. • VIÑETA C/R


_****__® Personajes de Dausuke Moriyama...trama 100% mía_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Arbusto de Rosas**_

_**.**_

"_No puede ser. No de nuevo. No ella"..._

Repite los mismos pensamientos una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, de manera mecánica, angustiada, derrotada; mientras observa –sin ver realmente- el cielo azul a través de la ventana.

Ahora que Azmaria y Satella han abandonado la habitación, y que se encuentra totalmente solo, puede dejar atrás la fachada de total control que ha adaptado a lo largo del día, para no angustiarla.

_Magdalena…_

_Sangre recorriendo lentamente sus muñecas, su frente. _

_El dolor tatuado en su rostro__._

_Sus ojos oscureciéndose por la tristeza, poco a poco. _

…_Rosette._

Se para del sillón en el que minutos antes se encontraba sentado y sale de la casa.

No sabe a que lugar lo guían sus pasos exactamente: solo es consiente de que se haya camino al gran jardín que engalana la mansión Harvenheit y que necesita estar a su lado…ahora más que nunca.

La mira sentada en la gran fuente del patio, mirando su reflejo fijamente en el líquido cristalino.

Él, por su parte, camina entre los hermosos rosales hasta llegar sigilosamente a su lado.

Observa como una de sus delicadas manos se haya trazando suaves ondas en el agua de forma distraída. Sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Imperturbable.

Pero está seguro de que por más que ella aparente tranquilidad, por dentro de si bullen infinidad de preguntas sin respuestas…pero sobre todo bulle el desconcierto. Al igual que en el mismo.

- Ella era muy hermosa, ¿verdad?

Voltea sorprendido por la pregunta. Es la primera vez que ella efectúa una pregunta tan directa y abiertamente, con respecto a Magdalena.

-Si…era muy bella- responde melancólico, haciéndose el silencio.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho el significado de mi nombre?- comenta con voz dulce, tranquila. Al no escuchar palabra de su parte, ella continua - Rosette significa_ arbusto de rosas_ –eso último lo dice con una ligera risa que escapa de sus labios, a su parecer, de manera un tanto irónica- Ahora creo que todo tiene sentido…

Ella aprovecha el ligero silencio que se formo entre ellos para finalmente dirigir su triste mirada hacia los orbes carmín.

- Eso es lo que soy… un arbusto que solo hiere con sus espinas a todo aquel que este lo suficientemente cerca…- dirige fugazmente su mirada hacia una de sus muñecas vendadas, mientras que con la otra recorre delicada e inconcientemente el camino de uno de sus estigmas- solo hiero a todo ser que amo…ese es mi destino.

Y con esas simples palabras, es como si el pasado y el presente se fundieran en uno solo, taladrando su cabeza y su corazón de forma dolorosa

…"_No soy más que un contenedor vacío"..._

…"_Solo hiero a todo ser que amo"…_

Palabras distintas, pero que en el fondo siempre tendrán el mismo significado.

Él se recorre un poco más, acercándose a ella y puede ver, aunque ella haya corrido su rostro hacia un lado, que sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que niega a dejar salir.

Dirige su rostro a sus propios pies y observa una rosa roja, alejada de las demás. La más hermosa de todo el jardín, siendo a la vez tan distinta a las otras.

Tal como lo es ella.

Tal como siempre lo ha sido, por fuera y, especialmente, por dentro. Aunque en estos momentos ella sea incapaz de verlo por si misma.

- Es curioso que digas eso.- dice con voz dulce, conteniendo todo su dolor mientras corta la hermosa flor del inmaculado césped, no sin lastimarse en el intento- Yo nunca te he visto como un arbusto… - toma una de sus manos que descansan en su regazo y deposita cuidadosamente en ella la flor- sino como la más hermosa de las rosas.

Ella acerca la rosa a su rostro ligeramente ruborizado, disfrutando de la fragancia de la misma, ya sin molestarse más en retener su llanto

Momentos después e inesperadamente, ella rodea su cuello en un abrazo, al que el sin dudarlo responde fuertemente.

-Perdóname…-le oye decir a ella en un susurro. Y por primera vez escucha en su voz algo que va mas aya de la incertidumbre…el miedo de no saber que ocurrirá a partir de ese momento. Ella suelta un quejido y se separa de él, reticente, para observar como de la mano donde afianza la rosa comienza a brotar el liquido carmín. Hace una mueca de desagrado, sustituyéndola, no sin esfuerzo, por una un poco más alegre- Es increíble que en momentos como éste sea tan torpe.

Él deja escapar por la comisura de sus labias, una pequeña sonrisa- Déjame ver tu mano- a lo que ella responde extendiendo, sobre la palma herida del demonio, el dorso de su mano…uniendo así una vez más su sangre e inconcientemente para ella, sellando una promesa la cual sin duda, el cumplirá.

-No…nada de esto es culpa tuya- dice suave y decididamente recordando sus pasadas disculpas, mientras observa sus manos enlazadas no solo por el simple contacto, sino por la brillante sangre de ambos.- pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos… lo prometo...

_..."Porque tu sangre y mi sangre correrán juntas, hasta el fin de los tiempos" _

* * *

Fanfiction esta loco…subió mi fic sin la nota de autor, así que…aquí esta XD…de nuevo.

Bueno, estoy de regreso. Esta vez con 18 años recién cumplidos –el jueves fue mi cumpleaños u.u…XD- y con muchas ganas de ponerme las pilas como es debido. Pues bien, he aquí un giro distinto –como a mi me gusta- de, me parece, el episodio 17 del anime…siempre pensé que en el momento que se supo que Rosette era la reencarnación de María Magdalena, le había faltado mas sorpresa de parte de todos-especialmente de Chrno-, pero sobre todo, mas drama y romance… mi especialidad según yo.

En un principio la idea era cien y totalmente por ciento escribir romance, pero cuando el drama llama, no puedo ignorarlo XD.

_**Con respecto al nombre Rosette**_: estuve como loca buscando en Internet desde hace unos meses –si, meses…no como loca neurótica, pero buscando al fin y al cabo- el significado del nombre…y no lo encontré. _**Solo logre hallar el nombre Rosetta**_ y no se si es el mismo nombre, encontrando dos significados: _"rosa pequeña"_ y _"arbusto de rosas",_ por lo que al leer el segundo la historia prácticamente vino a mi y me fui por ese.

Si alguien sabe el verdadero significado o si sabe si es el mismo nombre, me gustaría que me dijeran, solo para no quedarme con la eterna duda.

Prometo seguir con Everithing's not lost en cuanto tenga tiempo e inspiración….y buenas noticias!...creo XD: muy pronto –tal vez días- tendrán la continuación de Escucha a la lluvia, posiblemente antes de un nuevo capitulo de ENL… así que si les interesó preparen las alertas, de todas formas yo avisare cuando este listo.

Y pues nada, como ya saben, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos al igual que sus críticas o sugerencias.

Nos leemos pronto.

_**Corazón De Piedra Verde**_

*_"No soy mas que un contenedor vacío".__ "Tu sangre y mi sangre correrán juntas, hasta el fin de los tiempos"- María Magdalena, episodio 21_


End file.
